Dimensions
by The Land of Irrelevance
Summary: Humanity was left for dead approximately 54 years ago by a tyrannical figure who was angered over the disappearance and subsequent death of his daughter. Put under the belief that humanity perpetuated the kidnapping and death of his one and only daughter, the tyrant dragged humanity in an exotic realm inhabited by flesh-eating creatures. However, a revolution is coming...soon.


"_August 12, 1950._

_A beautiful yet frail blonde haired women arrived in our town dressed in rags, crawling and dragging her own body through the ground. The girl pleaded the town's people for food and water. Her pleads fell on deaf ears as the majority of the town people sent her a disgusted look, repulsed by the dirt riddled outfit of the frail blonde. The disgusted town's people continued with their daily tasks while the compassionate citizens couldn't do anything to help, because they simply do not have enough resources to be rationed to a random passerby. Out of energy, the blonde girl gave in to the world of darkness as consciousness eludes her. The townspeople considered "taking the trash out" by dumping the unconscious form of the princess into the local dumpster. I was about to speak up to protest against the idea until my mother placed her hand on my shoulder, prompting me to turn around, as I did I saw her shook her head disapprovingly. I immediately knew what that meant, for you see my family is stricken with poverty and thus ranked the lowest in this town's hierarchy, so in general what we think does not matter. It was a moment where our town seems united, which is a rare occasion, as they prepared to dump the unconscious of the blonde beauty in the dumpster. At that moment I felt anger arose in me that I never felt before, as I asked myself why the town can't ever be united for a good cause. Luckily, our mayor witnessed what the townspeople were planning, and proceed to thwart their plan. Our kindhearted mayor took pity on her helplessness and provided hospitality for her until she is able to gain enough strength to get back on her own feet again. I am not sure where the blond lady will go after she managed to get her health back, but a dormant part of me secretly wishes her to stay. After all she seems like a nice person… and the mayor seems to think so too."_

"_August 26, 1950,_

_The blonde girl is now back at full health but is babbling nonsense such as being a princess from a different dimension and how she needs to find a way back immediately. Mayor took her babbling as the results of being mentally traumatized from a past event and persuades her to stay in town while he will hire people to look for her relatives outside of town. The blonde girl was surprisingly capable when it comes to doing manual works, especially since she claims to be some sort of lost princesses of a country. Looks like the fairy tale book's depiction of princesses being frail is highly inaccurate. "_

"_December 17, 1950,_

_A relationship between the mayor and the exotic blonde lady has been the hot topic of every family in town for a long time now. Today when I finally summoned up the courage to tease the mysterious blonde lady about it, and not only did she not shun me away like most people do, I was treated to one of the funniest reactions ever. The blonde lady is cute when she blushes and even cuter when she smiles, I hope she and the mayor will eventually realized that they are a pair made in heaven and get together."_

"_August 1, 1959,_

_The blonde lady has passed away about three months ago. It was a sad time for the mayor, who without a doubt deeply cared about the blonde beauty. I guess such a creature is just too good for this cruel world that we live in. I hope the mayor can recover soon and prove to the citizens just why he was elected as the mayor in the first place."_

"_August 30, 1959,_

_Shortly after the time that I wrote my previous entry, something supernatural has happened. What looked to be just a mundane Monday proved to be just the exact opposite of mundane. As a rift seems to have appeared out of thin air, and out came a towering figure that could very well be called the "personification of intimidation". The figure barked at our mayor demanding his daughter's whereabouts. Upon clarifying, we learned that the princess he was looking for was the blonde haired lady that passed away months ago. Shocked and angered at his daughter's death while under the custody of humans, the figure slew our mayor before returning to the "dimension" that he came from, but this time he took us with him."_

"_September 14, 1959,_

_It has been weeks since I have eaten anything. The dimension that we are now in and the inhabitants in it was nothing alike to the creatures on Earth. Out of resources and gradually loosing manpower to the savage beasts that inhabits this realm, humanity have no option but to pray that those beasts will give them a less painful death. However I along with my friends refuses to back down from the tyrannical forces, for we the 'special resistance squad' will make sure that humanity can thrive even under this new environment…"_

There was no more text after that; instead rest of the diary was smeared in red liquids. A liquid the purple haired teen is all too familiar with. After all, all human beings have it, the liquid is none other than-blood. Gently shutting the diary, the purple haired teen leaned back on the old rocking chair, rocking back and forth as he massages his tired eyes with his fingers. Nagihiko has never liked princesses, and reading the diary entries of the nameless citizen certainly did appease Nagihiko's strong dislike towards princesses. Nagihiko shifted his eyes toward the sole window of the room he is currently in, acknowledging the 7 moons that's still hovering in the pitch-black sky. Seeing such abnormality is normal for Nagihiko, in fact he thought that being able to see seven moons at night was a normal occurrence until he read the nameless citizen's diary. Nagihiko mentally cursed the princess for wondering into human civilization only to bring them such ill-fortune. Bored, Nagihiko left the unkempt room and the building that house it. Securing his backpack, Nagihiko began his journey to a certain guild he has been eyeing for a while…the guild that prepare people like him to become first-rate explorers that shall uncover the truths of this unknown realm.


End file.
